The fox in remnant
by ranger23rd
Summary: Well no one ever made a coh crossover with RWBY so I might as well be the first.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating for so long just that I been thinking and watching RWBY episodes season 1 and 2 on Netflix I was than playing coh2 and thought why has no one done this I might make a different one involving a tiger tank but that's up to you the people.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Company of heroes 2**

'The snow is unbearable why am I station in Stalingrad and not in Africa were it's warm' said a certain snow covered sniper 'My brothers are stationed at Africa. While I am stuck here in this god forsaken place I say let the Russians have it and have us pull back to keep warm' a volksgrenadier squad runs up. "So how's the snow treating you fox" the sniper looks at him "Shut up and keep down I been hunting that damn sniper and I am not going to let you mess me up now" fires a shot hitting the running Russian sniper "Were going to need more bullets to take care of all these Russians". "Good shot anyways the commandant wants to see you something about a new target" picks up the rifle "about time I was getting tired of this same old scenery" starts walking towards the exit while the volks start digging in 'man they smell worse than a skunk'.

~Time skip brought to you by a chibi ruby eating a cookie~

Walks in to the tent "so where's the commandant at now" the panzer grenadier points towards the left "thank you" walks right by walking past a lot of pioneers who are running around fixing things or throwing something at a volks for messing with whatever. Walks into the tent and salutes "Commandant you wanted to see me" he turns around from one of his field officers "yes I need you to take out a certain commissar" smile and looks at him "were is he hiding" he hands the sniper the folder "Behind enemy lines like the coward he is letting his men die". "You got it commandant one soviet commissar coming up" salutes and walks out of the tent seeing a pioneer run into a pak gun 'moron how did he get into the Wehrmacht' keeps walking until their is no sign of any German position start to walk slowly into a building that faces the river and slowly moves up the steps to the top floor. He makes it their starts crawling towards the giant hole in the wall and sets up looking for the commissar who looks like he is in his thirties and ends up seeing him with his shock troopers. "Say goodbye soviet" fire a round only for the wind to make it hit one of the shock troopers making them turn to look at the position fired from and start to fire like lunatics. Getting out of cover and starts running through the field only to hear a ura charge coming until a explosion goes off and than nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am going to continue but I might need suggestions on a background anyways on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing**

 **1st Pov**

I looked around only to find nothing but everything was moving fast I heard a voice it was saying something but all I heard was prepare for hatred I wonder what it meant. I just woke up and something felt off like something is under my helmet and their is no snow and last time I checked their was not even a tree in Stalingrad well that had leaves on the trees I get up only to see even more trees I picked up my rifle and start walking. I walked close to a little river or lake whatever it was I am just tired and thirsty I started walking towards it and took off my helmet and started to throw water on my face after looking at the water I see something else that's on me 'wait are those EARS'! I started to freak out and got up away from the water and started to feel my head only to feel fox ears I start moving towards the water again and see the ears are white and I started to touch it again I got up and put on my helmet and pick up my rifle again. I walked for so long felt like back when I was marching with the others to Warsaw man I hate blitzkrieg tactics they all ways tired us out or we would end up really tired I look up to feel like I am being watched only to see red eyes staring at me I aim my rifle at it waiting for the first move.

It felt like forever but that it charged it looked like a big wolf I fired a round at it than fired another shot killing it I look at it kicking it "take that you over grown canine" reloads by pulling the bolt back and put 2 more bullets back in it. Push the bolt forward and walk forward until I heard someone I think I heard the person thanks to the new ears it was a man with a coffee mug and with glasses he reminds me of the commandant from my old regiment. He said to me "so who are you and what are you doing here?" I said "I don't know anymore but I am Clouse but my brother and arms called me white fox" he also said "My name if professor Ozpin I am the headmaster of beacon academy I am here to ask you to join my academy". I replayed "sure I need a place to stay anyways and thank you" After walking a weird flying thing I think they called a bullhead to me it looked like a whale but that was just my thoughts it us a while I was fixing up my rifle making little adjustment after landing he told me that some students will be showing up soon than I realized something I looked at the closes reflection and seen that I look younger like I was 17 again. Well I might as well prepare for that initiation Ozpin said well might as well get some rest and get ready for those new students I and their initiation is right after tomorrow well time to relax.

Next day later

I got up got dressed and took a shower and got my uniform cleaned and got my rifle up and looked at the clothes that appeared with me when I woke up and a bag thank god their was extra clothes but only uniforms of different squads and types of soldiers like the volksgrenadier, jaeger, and pioneer man I hated the Russian guard infantry always gave me a headache with their at rifles. I walk to were the new students were arriving at and I see a girl get left behind by some blonde and I see the other girl fall down on some kids luggage or whatever start yelling at her so I decided to intervening before it gets really nasty I said "what's going on here" the white haired girl said "this dunce ran into my dust crates" I looked at her shaking the dust in her face my eyes widened and I jumped into cover before she sneezed and that so called dust blew up I look over the cover. I walked up to them saying "Well than that was a...nice uh you know what never mind" I started to sit on a near by bench and let them finish since I am tired about them arguing over what a little mistake until this girl with a bow walks up and said something but I starts to fall asleep only to wake up to hearing the girl with the black hair to the tip of it that are red was asking me something with a blond boy I got up until she asked what my name was " I am clause what are your names" She said "I am Ruby rose" the boy said " I am Jaune arc" "nice to meet you 2" Jaune said "so what are you guys have for weapons" Ruby said "well I got this thing it a scythe and a high customizable impact rifle" He said "what" I told him "it's also a gun" "oh" I said " I have this baby i call her Bessie she's been with me for 5 years and we gone though a lot together.

 **SO this is the new chapter and let me know if i messed up with something and leave a review or comment and pm me with any ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back with a new chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

After the assembly everyone started walking towards the whatever it was called I have no idea I wasn't really paying attention to were to go so i just followed the others while I looked around I saw ruby and some blonde with here must know each other. I went to go sit down against the wall until i seen the same girl from last time with a candle and a book in her hand I wont bother anyone so i went to lay down but Ruby and her sister started walking towards me by them I mean her sister I believe was dragging her with her. The blonde asked me "Hey how are you doing I am Yang and you know my sister Ruby" I replayed "Yes i do Yang now if you excuse me i have to clean my other weapon and start building my good old friend the howitzer with what ever i can find" her sister said "Well he's a lost cause lets go talk to the other girl you said that was their". I lift up my at-rifle I found it at the bottom of the bag it might be useful for anything armored well what can be armored out their. Picks up gear and start loading everything up Putting grenades in their holsters with smoke grenades at-ammunition and loading a mg 42 and puts the different uniforms aside after loading the uniform with the proper weapon and ammunition.

 **Time skip to the morning**

Wakes up hearing a girl with orange hair waking up a boy with black hair and on part of the hair it is pink while he wakes up packing up I look at my uniforms and pick the panzergrenadier that has the at-rifle and the STG with the bundle. After picking the rest of the gear away and going to the locker and by locker I mean a room with one bed well that's probably with all the gear in the bag I wonder how much stuff is in the thing anyway. After putting everything on the floor i go to the place were we are to show up and get ready but I grab a parachute just in case and I have a feeling it might help. After getting on the pads I didn't really are I just started checking if everything was held tight and was loaded like the at-rifle but I was the first one launched I pulled on the chute but nothing I had to let go of the bag and try finding another way and right before I hit the tree and used the chute strap for me to hang on the branch with or at least slow me down. After i got to the ground I started walking thank god i tried my best to map the area when I was on the bullhead anyways back to now I was walking slowly until I this big Grimm that looked like a bear and I fired my whole stg mag on the thing after that it fell down dead I walked up to it and reload my mag and walked away heading towards the area we were supposed to go.

After walking for a while I made it guess I finally found it I walked towards it than i found one piece that sticked out a piece that looked like it was a king piece but looked like it had a weird design on it I just don't know how to describe it but a piece is a piece I guess so I picked it up and started to turn around to see Yang and a girl with a bow but seeing them twitch a little I can tell that she is faunus too. I said "So at least I am not the only one to show up here" Yang said "Well than looks like we aren't the only ones to arrive" I turned around and looked up and see a bird but I think I see someone else on it but I need to make sure I pulled out a pair of binoculars and look to see Ruby and the girl that was yelling at her yesterday and was shaking that explosive dust in her face. I asked Yang "hey Yang isn't that your sister" I turn around to see the same girl from this morning with the guy to and they picked the castle piece and was yelling I am queen of the castle while Yang turned to see her sister falling to me everything moving fast I remember seeing Jaune flying in the air hitting Ruby and they went into a tree than a girl with red hair started running out and followed by a giant scorpion and than Ruby went to run to her sister while i started pulling out my at-rifle that ways a ton and get ready to set it up to help stop the scorpion. I layed down on the ground got ready to fire until I hear a scream I look up and see the girl falling and than I see Jaune catching her than they started falling i got up and moved fast and cached her and she was blushing I let her down than I ran back to the at-rifle and steadied it again and fired a round at the stinger and it looked like it just made a scratch maybe a dent but not enough to even be noticed and it turned to me and stated charging i fired another shot into it's eyes but it only blinded one of it's eye I started to unpack and started to run away from it. I needed to by them time until it smacked me into the girl with the red hair I started to get off of her and see the at-rifle next to it so I pulled out the grenade bundle and shouted "here's a gift basket you swine" and throws it at the scorpion.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am thinking of making a avp crossover but I don't know with what**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

After I through the grenade I went flying since it was a contact grenade and I went flying back (reference to a certain trailer for a game) I guess I threw it high enough to hit the stinger seemed to be ready to fall off until I heard Juane say "run and live that's an idea I can get behind". They started running I got up and picked up the at-rifle and started running and I feel like the battle near Stalingrad were we were retreating because some idiot thought he was able to throw a at grenade far enough at the tank and turned out the patrol was a battalion damn idiot sent us to are deaths. We had to run for 10 hours with about 600 soldier with 10 t34s that were right on us lucky their was a bridge that got destroyed and was gone but the infantry could get over still thank god we made it past the mine field and I jumped right over a trench to land on someone turned out some guy or should I say girl oh man I should have told her brother but hey she made me promise not to say anything that was the least thing I could do for her saving my life but I guess her getting transferred into my battalion was a little awkward but hey at least it wasn't notice able. Anyways back to the story we were running straight towards some ruins but being me I continued running for some cover lucky a pillar was knocked down so I jumped behind it and set it back up only to see the bird is back I pull out my stg and fired some rounds into the bird seems we might need a more better plan man I wish I had a tiger heck even a stug panzer would be nice maybe even a panzer lll well some of them made it to the other side while the rest of them stayed on this side I got back on the at grenade and started firing for the eyes blinding it for awhile thank god I took that mg course made not have passed it but hey at least I found out how to blind the tank drivers I guess it works on scorpions now. After reloading another round and pulling back the cartridge (I think is what it's called) I fired away again while had it distracted they did something that I thought would be suicide but they actually did it while the crazy red head went up and started falling back down they were swinging at it and the stinger seem to have been way more broken then I thought she just slammed it into the scorpion I got up and shouted "take that you piece of Schreiber" they looked at me "stop staring at me like I have 3 heads growing out of my chest". They look back to the bird but when I turned around all I see is a bird missing a head falling down I got on top of the scorpion and started raising the at rifle into the air (red orchestra heroes of Stalingrad reference)after that then came one long climb up a mountain man that climb was worse than training well at least you had no one yelling at you to climb fast or anything.

After the climb I handed my piece to Ozpin and started walking inside I started to lay down and relax my head onto the wall until they started calling names and giving them teams since some guy name Cardin is the new leader of his team Jaune made leader for his team and Ruby is the leader of team RWBY and than I am called up lucky me after getting up and walking over their and I still need to put away my at-rifle and stg but after him saying I am the only one to have the only piece of the damn color I would be put on a team seemed I am going to be put on team RWBY well better than staying in a room filled with explosives and guns. A little while later we are in a dorm room I don't care what bed they pick I am just setting up a little mess bed made out of a pillow and a blanket and just sleep like that while they were going to get changed they kept making sure I wasn't peaking well at least they haven't met my brother jeez he was the pervert of the family I had to hit him so many times on the head he just stopped when I was around or any were in the area well after just taking off my helmet I just fell asleep like nothing I guess to them seeing me still in uniform made them think what is he doing. (to dream world)I remember this place it's Stalingrad well probably 30 miles from it anyway when we were ordered to push forward "hey fox you think they will surrender when they see us" I replied "They wont they will fight every inch in Stalingrad" (hey sorry for the short dream but hey aren't all dreams like that) some one must have blown a whistle because I got up and hit the deck I guess I end up head butting that girl I think her name is Weiss but whatever. After the hit we both got up but I had worse I went to get my helmet but I grabbed Ruby's whistle and threw it out the window "you blow a whistle one more time I will personally throw you with the whistle" she nod really fast while I went to get my helmet they started decorating the place 'this is going to be a long day' after that I got left the room and started walking towards the room with my uniform and weapons and walked in to get my jaeger uniform and load the panzershrek and the mp40. Seeing the time I started walking to class after a while I made it while I hear my team running like no tomorrow with team JNPR right behind them well might as well wait after they sat down the professor started talking Ruby started drawling something that's until she showed us I almost fell out of my chair laughing after he cleared his thought I paid attention until he said if anyone would like to prove them selves or something I raised my hand before Weiss she must of been mad I pulled out the panzershrek but I like to call it the tank terror and got ready right when he released the boar I guess it was I jumped aside and fired when it wasn't looking and I switched to the mp40 and I kicked it right over to make sure it's dead and fires the whole magazine into it.

After he congratulating me and reloaded the mp40 and the panzershrek the bell rang and I put the all on my back and I went to the cafeteria man my mouth was watering with all this food man I think I might end up eating everything because this all looked good but might as well eat what I had with me a cooked squirrel. I took off my helmet and started eating until my ears started hearing walking I turned around to see team RWBY and JNPR well might as well start eating until they asked me something I think they asked me why are my fox ears white. "Their white because I am a snow fox" I guess Ruby sister Yang said "oh that's why" after finally eating the cooked squirrel and I got up and started leaving because nothing good was happening.


End file.
